usagi x misaki
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: Akihiko has been waiting patiently for Misaki to 'molest' him, but his boyfriend's advancements has been infuriatingly slow, much to his dissatisfaction, and Usagi decides to take matters into his own hands. Will a wild concoction of love, jealousy, and great sex help speed up the progress? special appearances from Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano!(SMUT)


Akihiko lay on the couch, a cigarette dangling from his mouth carelessly. His hair was ruffled from him running his hands through it, but he didn't care. He still had work to do, he knew that, but he'd gotten bored without Misaki there with him, and no longer had the dive to look at his laptop screen. His younger boyfriend was currently in school, but as Akihiko looked at the clock, he noticed happily that Misaki would be home in a few minutes. Normally he'd go and pick him up - his red sports car used for its speed as well as the admirers it gained- but he'd been so busy working that he hadn't really had time. Throwing back the last of his coffee, Akihiko took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled, watching the smoke dance in front of his eyes. His large apartment seemed much too quiet without the constant noise of Misaki, and he frowned a little. He'd never noticed how alive he made the place feel. To his left, a click sounded from the door, and he heard a familiar voice. "I'm home!" Misaki called out, blowing his hair from his eyes as he walked in.  
Akihiko rose and smiled, wrapping his large arms around Misaki. "I missed you."  
"Hey, get off me." Misaki blushed and squirmed, trying to free himself. When he saw Akihiko tilt his head, he sighed. "I missed you, too."  
Walking over to the couch, the white haired man patted the space next to him, beckoning for Misaki to come join him, which he did, albeit reluctantly. "How was school?"  
"Exhausting. I was up all night doing some stuff for work, and I had a test today and my body is so sore from being on my feet for so long. I don't even know if I've passed, but I hope I have." The younger boy groaned and leaned against Akihiko, which shocked him a little. Misaki wasn't usually one to make any sort of move between them, but he didn't care- all that mattered was that he could feel the warmth of his skin against his own.  
A large hand ruffled Misaki's hair. "You will have. You can't fail with me to help you."  
"Nobody told me how stressful school and a job would be." Misaki pouted slightly. "I barely have time for anything else."  
"You can always quit and I'll support you." Akihiko said, although he was cut off with a glare from Misaki. "Okay, okay, you're independent, I get it. However, I can help a little. You look tense, would you like a bath?"  
Misaki sat upright and smiled, blushing a little at Usagi's kindness. "Yes. Thankyou, that would be nice." Misaki stood and stretched, and his shirt rode up just enough to entice Akihiko, to show him the cutting edge of his hipbones, and the deep 'V' of his abdomen. His skin was very soft and pale, and Akihiko drank in the view.  
Quickly, his hands shot out and grabbed Misaki's hips, pulling him backwards on to the couch with him again. He heard the shocked gasp leave his lover's mouth and grinned, moving his hand up underneath Misaki's shirt. He bit gently at his ear, "Stop trying to seduce me, Misaki."  
Misaki squirmed and panted, blush spreading across his cheeks. He was used to his boyfriend taking every opportunity to touch him, and he feebly tried to push him away. "Usagi-san, get off! I'm not trying to do anything!"  
"That's what makes it so hot. " He growled, his lips grazing the crook of Misaki's neck- his weak spot. "You don't even have to try."  
"Usagi-san, just go make the, uh, bath." Misaki struggled to remember words as his boyfriend's hand traveled down his chest and into his underwear.  
Grinning, Usagi grazed his fingers across Misaki's crotch, felling it throb beneath his touch, and then quickly removed his hand. "Okay." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, looking back to see a very dazed and confused Misaki, still lying on the couch, his face flushed red.  
"Uh..yeah, good." He wheezed out, still painfully aware of the growing problem pressing against his khaki bottoms. It had been years since they'd first gotten together, but Akihiko still ignited a fire wherever he touched him.  
Usami laughed to himself as he filled up the bath, big enough for at least four people. He never got tired of seeing that adorable blush creep up his flatmate's neck and cheeks, never got tired of hearing those little gasps and pants whenever their skin touched. He didn't think he could ever get tired of it. Misaki walked in a few minutes later, hands clasped neatly in front of him, hiding the bulge that had refused to go down. "Hey."  
"The bath's ready. Come here." Usagi said, watching as Misaki took a few ginger steps towards him. "Why are you blushing so much?"  
Misaki's face got even more red. "I-I'm not. Just, shut up. Let me have a bath."  
A strong hand gripped his waist, and Misaki whined, so quiet that Usagi had to strain to hear it. His boyfriend's hands pressed against himself, and he bowed his head. Tilting Misaki's head up with two fingers, Akihiko parted his lips and kissed him, his tongue gently pushing against Miaski's, who groaned. The sound itself nearly set Akihiko wild, and he felt his own jeans tighten. He lifted Miaski's shirt over his head and cast it aside, his eyes drinking in his boyfriend's body again. He was at least a head smaller, and skinny, but he had a lean muscle to him. His hipbones jutted out, sharp enough that Usami believed just touching them would cut his fingers, and his smooth skin held no imperfection. Misaki's own hands tangled in Usami's hair as he pulled him closer, their lips moving together in a familiar, but just as exhilarating, motion. "Usagi-san..." He said, his voice soft.  
Usami's voice was at his ear, ragged. "Undress me, Misaki."  
The younger boy's shaky hands unbuttoned his shirt and flung it aside, his hands roaming over his well defined chest. His hands clutched as his back, bringing Usagi's body as close to his as he could. Misaki's hips involuntarily rutted against the older man's, and he gasped, embarrassed.  
Usagi growled and he kissed Misaki hard, leaving him breathless. "Stop it."  
"Stop what?" It was hard to concentrate on words now that he could feel Usagi-san's hands pulling down his bottoms and casting them aside, until Misaki was stood in nothing but his boxers.  
"Being hot. I cant take it, I want you." Usagi pulled his own jeans and underwear off, feeling now more than ever the ache in his crotch. He looked at Misaki, and bit his lip. "I want to kiss you." When the younger boy parted his lips, Akihiko shook his head no. "Not there."  
"Oh."  
As soon as the word left his mouth Usagi's lips were on his neck, his chest, leaving a trail of fire searing down his whole body. He reached the brim of Misaki's boxers and, with his teeth, he bit them and pulled them down, the sound of Misaki whispering his name the only thing he could hear. He grabbed Misaki, which made him involuntarily rut against his hand, resulting in a moan escaping his boyfriend's lips. Usagi grinned and licked the tip, his tongue trailing across it in swirls. He applied pressure to the shaft, his tongue rubbing against it roughly, causing Misaki's hands to tangle in his white hair and tug. Usagi trailed his tongue all down Misaki's length, before opening his mouth and sucking, his tongue constantly rubbing against the shaft. Usagi placed a hand on each of his lover's hips, holding him in place while he groaned. Each bob of Usagi's head caused more and more pleasure, and the pressure made him feel as if he was about to explode. Usagi took all of him in his mouth without a single gag, and the warm softness of his tongue made Misaki's legs tremble. His knotted his fingers even tighter in his hair, desperately trying to hold back his hips. They bucked of their own accord and Misaki gasped, ready to apologise, but Usagi seemed to be moving with the bucks, his tongue never stopping movement. He sucked harder and faster, and one of his hands came down to pump the bottom of Misaki's member, squeezing tight. Misaki's body shivered and he arched his back, his words coming out fast and slurred. "Usagi-san, usagi-san, I'm gonna...oh God, Usagi-san!"  
With a final buck, Misaki lurched forward and groaned, pleasure rolling through him in indescribable waves. Akihiko swallowed everything Misaki had to give him and looked up, licking his lips. Falling to his knees, the smaller boy kissed him, his hands freeing Usagi's hair to trail across his chest and pull him closer. Before he could say a word, Usagi scooped him up and sat them both in the bath, the water splashing up around them as they lay, and he pulled Misaki's body against his, turning him so they were facing each other. Misaki's face was flushed, sweat rolling down his body, and the look of exhaustion and pleasure still sat on his face. He clung to Usagi, his lips kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his neck. "Thankyou."  
Akihiko frowned, and ruffled his hair gently. "You don't have to thank me."  
"I-I'd like to." He said quietly, and Usago's brows furrowed in confusion. Hesitantly, Misaki's mouth closed around one of Usagi's nipples, and he licked it gently, causing Usagi's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. "Where did you learn that?" He said, concentrating on his breathing. Misaki's tongue and fingers worked at his nipples, until they were both rock hard.  
"I learned it from your books." He said, shyly. "You write down your fantasies, a-and I know I'm not very good when it comes to this so if its bad just tell me to stop and-"  
Usagi cut him off with a kiss. "Misaki," He said, his voice soft. "You can try anything that you read in my books. I'd be very surprised and _extremely_ happy if you did."  
Misaki considered this, then nodded, blush creeping across his cheeks. "Alright."  
Misaki's legs wrapped around Usagi's waist and he tangled his fist in his white hair, pulling his head back gently. He kissed him, whilst moving his right hand down Usagi's chest to his abdomen, until it reached it's destination. Usagi quivered when Misaki grabbed him, and he groaned. His low voice sent a shiver through Misaki, and he started to move, keeping pressure on his shaft with every pump. He thought back to what he had read in one of Usagi-san's mangas and, de-tangling his free hand from his boyfriend's hair, dropped in into the water, and started to press against his sensitive spots. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd gotten it right, but every time he did this, Usagi's face would scrunch and he'd groan, his hips bucking furiously. Misaki felt secretly pleased with himself, and continued to move his hand, building up the speed faster and faster, then just when Usagi was about to come, he threw him a curveball and slowed right down, causing the older man to whine.  
"M-misaki..." He panted, his eyes squeezed tight, "Don't stop, please."  
Rubbing a finger against the sensitive dip between Usagi's member and his balls, Misaki ran his fingers along his length, before applying pressure to the shaft again, and giving a last few final pumps. Usagi arched his back and dug his fingers into Misaki's back as he heaved, his whole body shivering. He gasped as he came, pleasure making his whole body tingle. He wasn't used to Misaki touching him like this, but he wasn't complaining. Cum landed on Misaki's chest and, while looking Usagi in the eye, he scooped it up with his finger, and licked it off. Usagi tackled him then, lifting his had above the water as he towered over him. "I love you."  
Misaki blushed and smiled, "I know."  
"I love you." Kiss. "I love you. Kiss. "I love you." Kiss.  
Misaki laughed and wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck. "Stop it, you don't have to keep saying it."  
"I do." He said, and as he sank down next to Misaki in the bath, he raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "How come you've never pulled any of those tricks before? You've been living with me for nearly five years and I have never once seen you this wild. Who are you and what have you done to my Misaki?"  
Misaki buried his head against Usagi's neck, and blushed again. "Usagi-san, I-I have to practice them. I still have to molest you, a-and I'll do it! Soon, I promise."  
"Well if it's anything like that, I most certainly look forward to it. I have to keep an even tighter eye on you now, boys will be snatching you up if they know how good you are in bed, Misaki. But you're mine, nobody else can have you."  
Those deep purple eyes looked at him protectively, full of fire, and Misaki trembled. "I wouldn't want anybody else."

 **hello hello, please review! This will be a short fanfic, there's only like 1-2 more chapters to go! This chapter was basically to establish Misaki's first attempts at getting ready to bed Usagi, the next chapters will be Usagi's attempts to get him to hurry up. All I'm saying is, we'll be testing how jealous Misaki can really get. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
